


A World Not Solved, But Healing

by EAGaymes



Category: Solve the World
Genre: Domestic!AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAGaymes/pseuds/EAGaymes
Summary: Dante please





	

Jennifer Dash exited the office of her new and honest therapist, Dr Judy Mellor, who actually cares about Jenn's mental health and helps her deal with her illnesses. The urge to remove her own hand was long gone, and her PTSD, anxiety, paranoia, were all being treated.

She got home and opened the door to her apartment and is immediately and joyfully greeted by her samoyed and her dachshund

already home from work, Betty smiled when she saw her girlfriend walk through the door. They loved and cared for each other deeply, and their relationship was healthy, happy, balanced, and full of communication and trust. Betty got up and planted a kiss on Jenn's cheek. Jenn heard a young voice call out. 

"Aunty Jenn!" They had guests. In the next room sat Atticus and Betsy Further. Scout was already running to embrace Jennifer. Both Atticus and his sister were seeking therapy, and slowly, they were healing. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dante. My man, my dude, my bro. D a n t e . P l s.


End file.
